DESCRIPTION: This project will create a new process to design and fabricate customized oral, maxillofacial, and orthopedic bone substitute implants from ceramic materials. The technology involves obtaining 3-D medical images of existing structures, modifying them using commercial software and designing the missing anatomic parts, which are then engineered to fit the existing tissues. A proprietary (SteamRoller/Laminated Object Manufacturing) rapid prototype is made by laminating preformed layers of medical-grade alumina (load-bearing), hydroxyapatite (osteoconductive and -inductive), or tricalcium phosphate (osteoinductive and resorbable) ceramic sheets or tapes, followed by firing of the final solid ceramic structure. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE